


Wildfire

by KikiYushima



Series: Moonflower Universe [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point. August 2150





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this work is...not one of my best, but that's mainly because I didn't want to write it and Yang wasn't super cooperative in writing it either. It was a piece I just wanted to get out of the way and done with.

Yang yawned and stretched as her alarm went off. Seven thirty. That left her with half an hour to get ready and another fifteen minutes to get to the docks. She needed to go to the city to pick up a few things that the small shop in their village just didn’t offer.

She pushed herself off the bed and gave Ruby’s head a small kiss, tugging the cloak over her further. She was surprised just how easily Ruby slept through the alarms, but if it meant she’d be able to get back before she woke up, it was worth it. She didn’t want her baby sister to be hungry for too long.

She quickly pulled some clothes on and hoisted her hair into a ponytail, heading downstairs. Ein barked as she headed down the stairs and she smiled at the Weimaraner. “If Ruby wakes up, take good care of her like usual, okay?” She patted his head and he wagged his tail, nudging her hand. She doubted Ruby would wake up before she returned around ten, but it never hurt to double check with the babysitter.

She headed into the kitchen and froze when she saw Taiyang behind the stove. He hummed and moved about the kitchen as if he hadn’t been in it for the first time in two years. Her hand curled into a fist when he stopped and smiled at her. “Good morning, Yang. Is there anything you’d like—”

“ _ Don’t give me that! _ ” She glared at Taiyang, feeling her entire body shake. He blinked and stepped back before he came over and knelt next to her. 

“Yang, what—”

“Don’t play stupid with me, Taiyang!” She pointed a finger at him and he recoiled. How could he act like nothing had happened?! Was he really that stupid?! She could already feel the inferno building inside her but she couldn’t stop it like usual.

“You left me and Ruby alone for two years and then you think you can waltz back in like nothing changed after that?! Sure, Qrow left too, but he’s already proven to be away for extended periods because of his missions! But you— You’re barely ever home! This is the first time I’ve seen you since the school year started!” She’d had to go to school herself, but before Summer had died, he’d always been home by dinner. They didn’t see him the most, sure, but he’d still been there. He’d still done what he could to help raise them. But now…

They’d barely seen him since Summer had died. Even during the summer when he  _ should  _ have been home, he wasn’t. He waltzed off to who knew where in the world to continue his Huntsman duties. He made good money, sure, but…

Tears flowed down her cheeks and she stepped forward, causing him to fall on his bottom. “It left  _ me  _ to raise Ruby alone! Do you know what I’ve done while you were off doing who knows what?! Cooking, cleaning, sewing, budgeting, shopping, yard work… Everything  _ you  _ should should have been doing but weren’t! I know you’re hurting too, but that’s not an excuse to abandon your daughters!” Her shaking increased and she could feel something deep inside her near breaking point. She’d spent the last two years raising Ruby like a single mother. It’d been deeply exhausting and she hadn’t had time to grieve. How could Taiyang be so utterly selfish…? 

She saw him run a hand through his hair and shift into a sitting position. He didn’t meet her eyes, though, and his shoulders dropped. Tension crackled in the air and she stared at him, waiting. He just dropped his head into his hands and his body shook. “Yang, I-I… You’re right; there is no excuse… I just.. You both just look so similar to your mothers… It hurt too much to see them again…”

Yang froze and something inside of her  _ shattered _ . Mothers…? Them…? Summer wasn’t…?

Heat rolled off her and light gleamed from the ends of her hair. “You’re not my father anymore. You died the same moment Mom did.” Despite the heat from her body, ice colored her tone and flowed in her veins. This wasn’t he man that had raised them; this was some ghost claiming to be Taiyang Xiao Long. He was no sunny dragon; he was a walking corpse.

She’d never forgive him.

“Give me Qrow’s—”

“ _ He’s the reason she died! _ ” Yang’s head snapped up and she saw tears pour down Taiyang’s face. They dropped onto the floor as he hunched over, but she didn’t care. “If your damn uncle hadn’t spent so much time—”

“ _ Shut up! _ ” 

Her fist connected with his cheek and the sliding door shattered. He groaned as he laid on the deck. She just stalked over and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, his complexion draining by several shades. “Fine. If you won’t give me his info, then tell me my mother’s name. And from now on, you’re no longer mine or Ruby’s father. I will  _ never  _ speak you again after this. I will take care of the house myself. I will cook all meals. That is where my acknowledgement of you ends. Is that understood, Taiyang Xiao Long?” She felt him shake like a leaf in a windstorm, but he managed a tiny nod. She pushed him back and and he hit the porch again, his face ashen as he bowed his head.

“…Your mother’s name is Raven Branwen…” so that meant…Qrow was her uncle…? Her head spun a bit from the revelations, but she steeled herself and stalked back upstairs. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror and froze. Her eyes were red! Why were they red?! They should’ve been a soft purple…! Thankfully, they returned to normal and a wave of dizziness hit her. She staggered the rest of the way to her and Ruby’s room, falling on the bed. She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Everything was a lie.

How could Summer have lied to her like that?

She just…

Blackness swept over her like one of Summer’s cloaks.  

 


End file.
